


Regret

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look he gives you when he thinks you aren't watching confuses you.<br/>It's soft wonder with the bitter film of guilt over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

There's something to be said about the way he looks at you.

It's a careful, calculated look whenever he catches your gaze or notices you watching him.

The look he gives you when he thinks you aren't watching confuses you.

It's soft wonder with the bitter film of guilt over it.

It's bittersweet and it makes your skin tingle with anticipation and fear.

It's the same way you look at him when he looks away.

It's the regret of something that can never be.


End file.
